


Dating Start!

by JokersWitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Ecto-Tongue/Dick, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multiple Orgasms, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Sensitive Bones/Touching/Licking, Sex, Sexual Content, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokersWitch/pseuds/JokersWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton comes over to hang out with Papyrus, although it might end up a bit different from what both imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Start!

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed a whole lot of people really liking this story (which is the only reason I haven't deleted this fic), so I went ahead and read over it again to fix any mistakes! I don't know why it took me this long to do that, but it's done now! I also added a whole bunch of tags, 'cuz why not?

KNOCK KNOCK

"COMING!" Papyrus sprinted to the door, yanking it open. There, standing in the drifting snow, was Mettaton wearing heavy clothing, despite not being affected by the cold. He smiled brightly and stepped inside, shaking off the snow that had collected on him.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU SHOWED UP, METTATON! I WAS STARTING TO THINK..." Papyrus trailed off, leaving his thought hanging. Mettaton didn't need him to finish, however, instead placing a hand on Papyrus' shoulder reassuringly. Papyrus beamed at him, then led the two of them straight to his room, past a surprisingly uncaring Sans, who muttered something about heading out for work.

"Your brother isn't staying? Here I thought he didn't trust me." Mettaton stared at the interior of Papyrus' room, still confused about Sans. He found the room to be remarkably similar to Papyrus, like the skeleton incarnate...except a room. Mettaton breathed deeply, taking in the scent of freshly washed clothes and plastic from the newly unboxed figurines, which lined the desk beside him.

"I TALKED TO HIM,' Papyrus' loud voice quickly brought Mettaton's attention back to him, 'AND I TOLD HIM THAT THERE IS NO REASON TO WORRY! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TRUST YOU COMPLETELY!" Mettaton was slightly taken aback by this, but seeing the sincerity on the skeleton's face melted his heart. He smiled warmly at Papyrus, a small blush forming on his face, but, no sooner than he went to speak, Papyrus was gone in a flash, only the sound of his closet door closing behind him left to echo in the room.

This gave Mettaton some time to think about his reason for coming here. Mainly, it was just to hang out with Papyrus, to get away from his bright life as a star, and just relax here in a cozy home. He thought back to the sincerity of Papyrus' words, to the way he'd proclaimed his total trust in Mettaton so easily, the way his face had lit up when he opened the door to see Mettaton standing there. Mettaton felt his heart flutter in his chest, remembering how he'd been standing at the door for at least thirty minutes, trying to gather up the courage to knock on the door.

"I'M READY!" Mettaton was shocked out of his reverie by Papyrus' loud shout, as well as the closet door slamming open. Mettaton could barely suppress a giggle, trying his best to not hurt Papyrus' feelings over his fashion choices. There he was, standing proudly with a halter top that read COOL DUDE on, accompanied only by basketball shorts. Papyrus noticed the stifled giggle, and sheepishly scratched the back of his skull.

"THIS IS WHAT I WORE WHEN FRISK AND I WENT ON OUR FIRST AND ONLY DATE....ACTUALLY, NO, I WORE MORE FOR THAT ONE..." Papyrus put a finger to his chin, lost in thought. Mettaton wasn't much better, as he was now left to wonder if Papyrus was thinking of this like a date. The skeleton didn't seem like the type to just ask someone out on a date, especially when he'd called this a hangout. Mettaton swallowed thickly, shoving down his embarrassment.

"Is this a date, darling?" The question snapped Papyrus back to reality, and he beamed at Mettaton, whose heart thumped wildly in his chest at the sight.

"OF COURSE IT IS! WHY ELSE WOULD I PUT ON MY MOST FASHIONABLE CLOTHES?" Papyrus posed awkwardly, and Mettaton couldn't stifle the laugh that erupted from him. He doubled over, clutching at his sides, desperately trying to stop his fit of giggles. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes before he finally calmed down, only to almost erupt into another fit at Papyrus' slack-jawed face.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU LAUGH BEFORE." The comment brought a large blush to Mettaton's face, who suddenly found himself very self-conscious. He silently wished he'd taken a look at himself before Papyrus had gotten ready. He averted his eyes, instead focusing on the multiple figurines sat haphazardly all across the desk, trying his damnedest to not look at Papyrus. He heard the soft steps of Papyrus' bare-boned feet on the floor, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced back to see Papyrus staring at him, concerned.

"WHAT'S WRONG? DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?" Mettaton quickly put up his hands, waving them frantically.

"No! No, darling! It's nothing like that!' Papyrus' posture relaxed, but his hand held firm on Mettaton's shoulder, 'I just...well..." He couldn't find the words to say, instead grabbing at Papyrus' shirt and fingering the soft material, too flustered to try and figure out his words. He stood there for a moment, trying to think of something to say.

"Hey, Papyrus? Um, what...what do you think of me?" Papyrus looked a little surprised at the sudden line of questioning, but smiled widely at Mettaton, who could feel the heat rising in his face again.

"I THINK YOU'RE AMAZING! YOU'RE SO TALENTED, AND I'VE LOOKED UP TO YOU FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER!' Mettaton had to stare at the floor, his blush was so deep, 'PLUS, YOU'RE A GREAT COOK!" That made Mettaton bark with laughter, before he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. Hearing Papyrus say all of that had made his heart beat faster than it probably should, and he was quickly realizing why.

"So, what do you think about, um,' Mettaton gestured to his own body, suddenly very aware that he was wearing very casual clothing, 'this?" Papyrus simply stared for a while, his thoughts obviously collecting themselves into actual sensible words. Once Papyrus seemed to find exactly what to say, his smiled softened, and he rubbed circles into Mettaton's shoulder, where his grip had yet to move from.

"WELL...I THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL." Mettaton's heart skipped a beat, and his breathing hitched a little as he stared at Papyrus' down-turned face, which was powdered with an orange blush. He felt his own blush completely take over his face, sure that it was tomato red by now. He cleared his throat softly, before deciding to just risk it and get it over with.

"Um, well, do you....want to see more of it?" Papyrus snapped his head up, his eye sockets beaming with stars, as he excitedly hopped in place, eager to take a better look at Mettaton. Mettaton himself could only wonder at how Papyrus was so innocent, before sliding his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Papyrus held up a hand when he moved to slip off his shirt, apparently wanting to do it himself. Mettaton obliged, letting his arms hang at his sides as Papyrus grasped the edges of his shirt.

"WOW!" Mettaton turned his head away in utter embarrassment when he heard that proclamation, realizing how wild it must be for a skeleton to see a metal body. He felt his arms being pushed up, the shirt covering his head, then being left like that. A small panic set in, since he couldn't see anything, but he felt cold fingers ghost over his stomach, directly over the heart set into it. A small moan escaped his lips, which he quickly stifled by biting into the fabric surrounding his head. Thankfully, Papyrus hadn't noticed, and was moving up to poke at the small speaker holes and dial on his chest.

"OH, SORRY! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU COULDN'T SEE." Papyrus quickly pulled the shirt off over Mettaton's head, releasing it to lazily drift to the floor. Papyrus turned back to continue examining Mettaton's body, tracing down his arms, removing his gloves to intertwine their fingers for a short while, then staring straight at his face. Mettaton's blush refused to go down, but he was thankful that Papyrus was too enraptured with his physique to care. Papyrus carefully cupped his cheeks, rubbing circles over them, then running his fingers through Mettaton's hair, letting the hair slide out from between them.

"Darling, I don't think a kiss would really work." Mettaton seemed to read Papyrus' mind, as the skeleton had been staring at his lips the whole time. Papyrus looked a little dejected at the thought, but brightened up considerably when Mettaton moved in and pecked his cheekbone. With that, Papyrus was happy to move onto the Mettaton's lower body. He could only undo the button and zipper, before Mettaton quickly grabbed his wrists, panic apparent on his face.

"Uh, ah, that is...are you sure that you, um, want to...?" Mettaton couldn't even finish his sentence, as Papyrus firmly nodded his head and yanked down Mettaton's pants, earning a small shriek from the him. Mettaton felt the cool air hit his crotch, and couldn't help the heat that pooled there as he stared down at Papyrus, who was staring at Mettaton's growing erection. Mettaton tried to cover himself up with his hands, but found it no use at this point, so instead looked away in shame, hoping Papyrus wouldn't be too mad at him.

"Pa-AH~" A rough, bony grasp had wrapped itself around Mettaton's member, eliciting a loud moan from him. He didn't need to look down to tell that Papyrus had suddenly grabbed him, but did so anyway to try and figure out why. He only saw a very curious look on Papyrus' face, like a cat trying to figure out a new toy. Papyrus began rubbing the erection, which only made Mettaton moan louder. His knees went weak, and he had to lean against the desk to stabilize himself. Papyrus glanced up, guessing that this was a good thing.

"Hahh...Ahhhh...D-darling~" Mettaton could barely strangle out his words, too caught up in the new sensation. Papyrus was quickly getting the hang of this, pumping faster as time went on, spreading the small dribble of precum that had slipped out. It was then that Mettaton learned something entirely new about Papyrus. The skeleton opened his mouth, and an orange, gelatinous-like tongue snaked out, long enough to wrap around Mettaton's full erection entirely. This felt even better than before.

"Hhhh-AHHH~ Hnnnn...ahhhh...haaaAHHH~" Mettaton felt the tongue, warm and wet, contracting around him, the tongue sometimes sliding up and down his shaft. He could barely hang onto the desk, then threw his head back as he quickly reached the edge. He climaxed violently, his body shaking as the tongue continued its pressure on him, sucking out everything he had to offer. He moaned loudly, roughly, letting it rip from his throat, before he collapsed back onto the desk, knocking some of the figurines onto the floor. Papyrus was quick to gather them up and place them back on the desk, before turning to Mettaton.

"Hahhh....hahhh...wow....that....felt really nice...." Mettaton was breathing heavily, still weak in his legs, and Papyrus carefully lifted him up to lay him down on the race car bed. They both laid there for a small bit, Mettaton recovering from the afterglow, and Papyrus there to give him reassurance every now and then that everything had actually happened.

"Still, I didn't think you'd be one to be so straight-forward, darling. I especially didn't think you had something like that." Of course, Papyrus knew he was referring to his tongue, but he felt a small bit of mischievousness sneak into his mind. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off, though. Fortunately for him, Mettaton was curious about his body too. He suddenly understood why Mettaton was so embarrassed before, as he felt quite self-conscious at the thought of Mettaton touching his bones.

"I'll be gentle, darling, don't worry." Mettaton saw the tension release a small bit out of Papyrus' face, and very slowly removed his COOL DUDE shirt. It took a bit of staring and counting for Mettaton to realize that Papyrus had a normal human skeleton...except he was a monster. Mettaton quickly shook his head, lightly tracing his fingers over a few of the ribs. Papyrus shuddered, but suppressed his moans, still a little tense. Mettaton made it his goal to work that tension out of him, so he firmly grasped the ribs, rubbing them this way and that, going over each one's smallest bumps or cracks. He could see just how much he was affecting Papyrus, as the skeleton was starting to breathe a bit heavier.

Mettaton smirked to himself, and dipped his head down to lick up the sternum. A small moan escaped Papyrus and Mettaton felt a little proud. He then moved on to the collarbones, down the shoulders, all the way down the arms, rubbing and licking all the way down, until he reached the hands. He intertwined their fingers for a small bit longer than Papyrus had before, then moved onto Papyrus' skull. He playfully scraped his teeth along the jaw bone, traced circles on the cheekbones, even pressing his face flat against Papyrus' in a mock-kiss. Papyrus had been doing well enough, stifling moans, letting a small one escape every so often.

"You're much better at this than I thought, darling." Mettaton quickly scooted back, laying on his stomach and leaning Papyrus back, so he had a better reach to the pelvis. He decided to skip over that whole area for now, instead jumping straight to the thigh bones and repeating what he'd been doing all the way down to the feet. Mettaton thought it best not to linger there long, quickly moving back up to the pelvis. With a sly grin, he quickly removed the basketball shorts and put his mouth on the center of the bone, lapping at the surface, while his hands were busy lightly scratching and rubbing the rest of it.

"AHHH~" A low, rough moan fell out of Papyrus' mouth, and Mettaton looked up to see him leaning back on his hands, jaw hanging open slightly, a dazed look on his face. Mettaton giggled into the bone, earning another moan, before pulling Papyrus' pelvis out from under him, making the skeleton fall back onto the bed. He quickly brought the back of the pelvis to his face, and wrapped his mouth around the bone jutting down from it, running his tongue over every bit he could. Papyrus' body shuddered and Mettaton could see him clenching his fists, scrunching up the comforter as he did so.

"M-METTATON...P-PLEASE-AHH~" Mettaton sat up, resting Papyrus' pelvis back on the bed, and found himself staring down at an erection just as orange and gelatinous-looking as Papyrus' tongue. It twitched slightly, bulging from the amount of pressure that had built up in it. Mettaton let another smirk dance onto his face as he crawled forward slightly, before sitting back up to hover over Papyrus' member.

"What's the magic word?" Mettaton felt a bit evil for doing this, but couldn't help himself. Papyrus looked at him with glazed eyes.

"P-PLEASE? PRETTY...PLEASE?" Mettaton didn't move.

"PLEASE. I NEED IT! L-LET ME C-CUM, PLEASE!" Mettaton raised his eyebrows at the vulgarity of Papyrus' words, but complied and positioned himself accordingly. He roughly slammed down onto Papyrus, burying him inside up to the hilt.

"H-AHHH~"

"Mmmmnnnn...haaaahhh~" They both dissolved instantly into a moaning mess, Mettaton raising and lowering his hips as fast as could, Papyrus eventually grabbing his waist to help him. They both reveled in the new sensations, wave after wave of pleasure hitting them with each thrust. Papyrus shifted, and his erection hit a totally new place for Mettaton, eliciting a very loud, rough moan.

"AHHHH~" Papyrus felt himself nearing the edge, and gripped Mettaton's waist tighter, increasing the speed as he slammed Mettaton up and down on top of him. With each thrust, Mettaton's special spot was hit, over and over, and he was quickly brought back to the edge again. Quicker than either thought, they both climaxed, Mettaton coating the both of them with his thick load, and Papyrus bursting inside Mettaton, feeling his walls clenching around his own member. It took the two a good while to calm back down, Mettaton flopping down to lay next to Papyrus.

"HAHHH...HAHHHH....WOW....YOU WERE RIGHT....THAT FELT....REALLY NICE..." They were both extremely out of breath, feeling the full effects of their afterglow, but Papyrus managed to speak through gasps. Mettaton could only give a weak smile, before promptly falling asleep from the exhaustion. Papyrus looked down to see the mess they'd made, but was too tired to do anything about it. Instead, he turned to embrace Mettaton, falling asleep alongside him. They would worry about cleaning up later.

**Author's Note:**

> They went and ate spaghetti after they woke up.
> 
> Edit: Holy shit, that's a lot of kudos! I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this and thank you so much for leaving a kudos!!


End file.
